1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heating apparatus, more particularly to a heater involving fuel burning.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Nos. M369436 and M302691, many conventional heaters usually utilize electricity to heat the ambient air to provide a warm place.
Although the method of heating the ambient air by utilizing electricity is relatively safe and convenient, it has the following disadvantages:
1. The environment suitable for application of the heater is limited: utilization of electricity as an energy source is convenient, but use of the heater is contrarily limited by the electricity supply. Thus, the electric heater is not suitable for use in places with no or insufficient electricity supply, such as outdoors.
2. Electrical load is relatively heavy: more power is required for the heater that utilizes electricity as the energy source, and thus, a power outage may occur due to an overloaded circuit if a lot of heaters operate at the same time.